The Center's Birthday Presents
by NicoxMaki
Summary: It's Honoka's birthday and the members of μ's will only give her a present worthy of their center. Read and Review and happy birthday Honoka!


Hello everyone, and this story will be for Honoka's birthday. Hope you all enjoy and read the authors note at the end, it's important!

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!

* * *

"Today's going to be a great day!" Honoka says to herself as she finishes getting prepared in the bathroom. She walks downstairs only to greet a delightful surprise from her loving family.

"Happy Birthday!" Streamers flew into the air as Honoka walked into their living room. A festive looking breakfast was on the table and even though it was too early for cake (oh who are we kidding, it's never to early for cake) a small cake with chocolate dipped strawberries on the top lay on their table as well.

"Wow, thanks you guys!" Honoka hugged her family to thank them.

"We know it's early, but this cake is just for you. The one for later is even better than this Onee-chan." Yukiho said as she still hugged her sister.

"Really, did you guys make this?" They all nodded in agreement. "Wow, that's a shock since we always make japanese sweets. You guys actually took the time to learn how to make this. That's so sweet of you." Honoka wanted to thank all of them, but since Yukiho was still in arms, she just hugged her sister tighter to show her appreciation.

"G-geez Onee-chan, you're hugging me too tight." Yukiho was blushing a little from the contact.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy. Well, let's eat." They all sat down and ate their breakfast and when they finished all that was left was the cake. "Hm, is it alright if I just take is with me?"

"It's your cake, Honoka. You can do what you want with it." Her mom told her.

"Okay thanks, I'm going to go now, bye!" She yelled as she ran out the door.

Honoka walked straight to school because Umi and Kotori told her just to met them at school.

* * *

As she arrived near the school, many people greeted her with a happy birthday and some even gave her presents. She always thanked them and gave them all her usual smile.

As she arrived inside the school, there was too many presents to carry around for the whole day so she put them into her locker. But a few familiar faces greeted her and had something for her as well.

"Happy birthday Honoka-chan!" "Happy birthday Honoka!" Umi and Kotori greeted her and had two small boxes in their hands that they were presenting to Honoka.

"Kotori-chan, Umi-chan you surprised me."

"Never mind that Honoka-chan, open our presents for you." Kotori gestured her to take hers.

"Okay, then which one should I open first?"

"Um, do you mind-" Umi tried to ask her to open hers first, but Kotori beat her to the punch.

"Mine first, open mine first Honoka-chan!" Kotori put the box in her hands.

"Okay, okay." She unwrapped and found a ring. A beautifully designed ring with an unfamiliar gem embedded in it. "Whoa, this is so nice Kotori-chan, but wasn't this expensive."

"Don't worry about that and let me put it on you" Honoka handed her the box and Kotori took the ring inside. She then grabbed Honoka's left hand and put it on her ring finger. "See, it suits you Honoka-chan. After all, it is your birthstone." Kotori smiled, proud of her choice of a gift.

"My birthstone?"

"Yeah, your birthday is in August which makes your birthstone the peridot."

"Ahem, I also have something for you." Umi handed Honoka her present. When she opened it, she saw a sapphire necklace with the lettering "μ's" engraved in it.

"Wow, this is beautiful Umi-chan."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"But since it's you Umi-chan, I bet you have a reason at why you chose this?"

"I-I do, and it's because you love the Umi(ocean) so I chose this. That way when you wear this, you'll be reminded of the ocean(you'll be reminded of me)." Honoka didn't realize what Umi was really saying and just thanked her.

"Thank you Umi-chan!" Honoka gave her a hug, one that she didn't give Kotori for her present.

"Your welcome, here, try it on." Umi pulled away from the hug and took the necklace and put it on Honoka. "This is perfect for you Honoka, you already look really beautiful and even more with the necklace On."

"T-thanks Umi-chan." Umi gathered her courage for what she was about to do next.

"T-this is also another present from me..." Honoka looked Umi's way, but because of that something that wasn't supposed to happen, happened.

Umi only wanted to kiss Honoka on the cheek, but since she turned her head, the kiss ended up on the lips. As quickly as the happened, it ended, with Umi being extremely reds and Honoka surprised, confused, and slightly happy for some reason.

"I-I'm heading to class first!" Umi said as she dashed far from where Honoka and Kotori were.

"U-Umi-chan !" Honoka tried to call her back, but she was too far away to hear. Now it was only the two of them left.

"Kotori-chan, should we head back to class too?" Honoka asked her, but for some reason Kotori seemed weird all of a sudden. "Kotori-chan?"

"You're so unfair Honoka-chan..."

"Eh, what're you talking about Kotori-chan?" She was confused and even more so at what Kotori did next.

"I mean you hugged Umi-chan for her gift and you two even kissed. That's really unfair Honoka-chan, what about me? I got you something too." Kotori grabbed her and pinned her to the wall.

"Oh, sorry Kotori-chan." She pulled Kotori into a big hug. "Can you forgive me?"

"Okay, but only after this."

"After what-" Honoka's question cut off or answered by Kotori's kiss and unlike Umi's, it wasn't a chaste kiss. Kotori kept her lips on Honoka's until they needed to breathe.

"O-okay, now you're forgiven." That was all Kotori said before she walked away from Honoka was and probably headed to class.

"W-what, what just happened?" Honoka was left speechless and confused as she was left alone at where she was. It was only until the bell rang that she finally snapped out of it and ran to her classroom Where she was forgiven by her teacher and classmates for being, the reason being it was her birthday.

* * *

Their lessons ended a bit earlier upon the request of her classmates to being able to celebrate Honoka's birthday for a bit. They congratulated her and gave her presents as well. She was happy of everything she received, but was still a little dazed of what happened earlier.

As everyone was able to greet Honoka and hand her her presents, Kotori and Umi approached her with red faces, reflecting on what happened earlier.

"U-um, Honoka-chan?"

"What is it Kotori-chan?"

"Y-you see, we want to apologize what happened earlier."

"You mean the kisses?" They both nodded. "Don't worry about it, there's really nothing to be sorry about. I mean did feel kind of nice." The last part made Kotori and Umi turn even redder.

"I-I see, well that's good to know. Well, um, I have to go." Umi bolted out with her stuff as fast as she could with Kotori not far behind.

"Y-yea, me too. See you later Honoka-chan!"

"O-Kay, that was a bit weird. Well, now that they left, who should I eat lunch with with." Her question was son answered as her three juniors entered the room and approached her.

"Happy birthday Honoka-chan!" Hanayo and Rin exclaimed with excitement as Maki's greeting was little more filled with embarrassment and wasn't as loud. "H-happy birthday, Honoka."

"Oh thanks you three." She got up from her seat and gave the three a big hug.

"So do you want to eat lunch with us, it looks like Kotori-chan and Umi-chan isn't it here." Hanayo asked politely.

"Sure."

"That's great, we can give you our presents while we eat lunch." Rin pounced on Honoka's back.

"Yup, so where should we go?"

"Why don't we just go to the clubroom?" Maki suggested while twirling her hair.

"Right, so let's go!" Rin pulled on Honoka's arm and practically dragged her. Maki and Hanayo walked slower than Rin who had Honoka in tow.

As they reached the clubroom, no one was there except for them.

"It still feels weird that Eri-chan and the others already graduated even though it's already been a while ." Honoka mentioned as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Yeah, but they're still here, remember since it's their break and they don't have summer classes like us, they decided to visit." Maki reminded Honoka.

"Yeah, but it just doesn't feel the same because we don't see them around school like we usually do. Plus, we're in school for summer classes and they are hanging with their families and each other. Our schedules right now, just don't add up." She slumped onto the table after giving her reasoning to Maki.

"But you'll be able to see them later for your birthday party at Nozomi-chan's apartment." Rin added.

"Eh, birthday party?"

"Crap-" Rin covered her mouth after she accidentally let it slip that they planned her a birthday party.

"Rin!" "Rin-chan!" Hanayo and Maki yell after hearing Rin ruin the surprise.

"S-sorry Honoka-chan, I ruined your surprise." Rin jumped on Honoka and did what a cat trying get her master's attention would do. She looked at Honoka with watery eyes and an adorable pout.

"I-it's okay Rin-chan, I'm sure you didn't mean it." For some reason Honoka got the urge to pet Rin and did so after she forgave her. She could've sworn she heard Rin purring a bit.

"Anyways, since the secret's out, make you sure you come to Nozomi's apartment later and we'll tell the others that you already know."

"Also, we all have presents for you, but the others have given us permission to give you ours earlier since we see you at school." Hanayo told her as she prepared hers and set it on the table.

"Right, Rin has one for you too." Rin got off of Honoka and retrieved her present that was hidden in the club room.

"H-here, it's fine if you don't like it. It's not like I spent time thinking of the perfect present." Maki set hers on the table, then looked away and began twirling her hair.

She looked at each of the present and picked Maki's present to be opened first.

"I'll open Maki-chan's present first." She was handed the present and she slowly opened it. since the box was a bit big, she expected whatever was inside to be big. And it was, I was a giant stuffed lion with a heart stitched on its body and on the heart had μ's.

"Wow, this cute Maki-chan." Honoka exclaimed as she hugged it. "And its really soft too."

"Do you like it?"

"Of course!" Honoka just continued to hug the very soft lion in her arms.

"I-I see I'm glad you liked it."

"Okay, which present are you going to open next Honoka-chan?"

"Well."

"It's okay Kayo-chin, Honoka-chan can open your present first."

"Really?" Rin nodded. "Okay, here you go Honoka-chan."

She let go of the lion and put it on the table. She then proceeded to opening Hanayo's present. When she opened it, she saw a charm bracelet in it. It had the sun, a star, a music note, and word "μ's" was in the middle.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course, it's really pretty too and I especially like the μ's charm in the center of the bracelet." She quickly put it on her right wrist and because of that they saw the ring on Honoka's ring finger.

"W-wait Honoka, why do you have a ring on that hand and finger?"

"Oh this, Kotori-chan gave it to me and this is what Umi-chan got me." She unbuttoned her shirt a bit to show them the necklace. Of course, the unbuttoning of her shirt made the three blush.

"I see, so it's not that." Maki sighed in relief.

"Not what Maki-chan?"

"I-it's nothing, never mind."

"Okay, now it's Rin-chan's present."

"My present is something we can all enjoy." Rin said as she handed Honoka an envelope.

Honoka carefully opened it and saw tickets, nine exclusive tickets for a really popular amusement park.

"Wow Rin-chan, how'd you know I've been wanting to go to this amusement park?"

"We were talking about it before remember, so I just decided this would be your present."

"This is a really great present, even more so because it's something we can all do together."

Honoka hugged the three of them in appreciation for her gifts.

"O-okay, now that you have your presents, let's eat." Maki suggested, embarrassed at the contact.

"Sure." They all sat down again and took out all of their lunches and Honoka's lunch was something Maki took note of.

"Honoka, it's your birthday, but your still eating the same bread."

"Why not, it's really good."

"Well, you're not going to eat." Maki snatched Honoka's bread away.

"Then what am I supposed to eat?"

"W-well, I made a little too much food this morning, so you can have the extra." Maki looked the other as she handed the boxed lunch to Honoka, it certainly didn't look like it was just leftovers.

"You made this Maki-chan?"

"N-no, um, my mom did."

"But earlier you said you made it?"

"Never mind, and just eat it." Maki was pretty embarrassed of admitting that she made that just for Honoka, but Honoka knew anyways so she just ate it and appreciate it, especially after she tasted it.

"Delicious, thanks Maki-chan." Honoka complimented her when she finished the lunch Maki gave her

"Y-your welcome."

"And thank you all, you can have some of the cake my parents gave me this morning." Honoka pulled the cake and set it on the table.

"Wow, that looks really good." Rin looked at the nicely decorated cake and Hanayo nodded in agreement.

"Well, there's four of us, so we can all share." She cut the cake into four pieces with her fork. "Here." She handed the three a piece of the cake. They all ate that too and as they finished the bell rang for them to go back to class.

* * *

Classes were over and soon after they finished, Umi and Kotori approached her desk.

"Here you go Honoka-chan, since you already about the surprise. Here's the key to Nozomi-chan's apartment." Kotori set down a key on Honoka's table.

"Wait, since I know about the surprise already can't we just go together?"

"No, because there's another surprise awaiting you there. So, when you arrive wait for a few minutes and knock on the door. If we say you can come in, then you can come in." Umi instructed her.

"Okay, I get it."

"We'll head out first, okay." Kotori waved to Honoka as she and Umi hurriedly left the room.

She also got up from her seat and got everything she received and started leaving, except she was slower so she could give them enough time and the fact she was over loaded with presents..

After a good fifteen minutes, she arrived at Nozomi's apartment. As instructed she waited a few more minutes before knocking on the door.

"Come in Honoka-chan!" Honoka was still out side, but she could tell it was Nozomi's voice. She unlocked the door and entered, she set down her stuff near the entrance because she could no longer carry all of them.

It was dark in there, but as soon as she got further in the room, the lights were turned on.

"Surprise!" Streamers flew in the air, party poppers going off, a sign on the wall, and balloons everywhere.

But most of all, the girls clothes were what surprised her the most. They all wore clothes that had a fabric that looked like the same wrapping she opened from the presents she's opened. They also all wore a ribbon in their hair, besides the ones wearing a hat with a ribbon attached to it.

"Eh, what're you all wearing?"

"Really, that's the first thing you ask us Honoka?" Eri pointed out.

"Well, I don't really get why you're dressed so differently than I am."

"The reason for that Honoka-chan,miss because we're also your presents, plus the ones we gave you or about to give. Speaking of presents, come over here so we can give you presents." Honoka did as she was told and sat on the couch where Nozomi gestured her to sit.

"I'll go first." Nico said and the handed Honoka her present. Honoka opened it and saw bear pajamas that had a hoodie with bear ears attached to it. It even had bear pawed shoes to go with it.

"This is so cute Nico-chan!"

"O-of course it is, I made it after all." Nico huffed, but she looked satisfied at reaction of her work.

"Thank you so much Nico-chan!" Honoka set the present on the table and went to give Nico a big hug.

"Do you mind if I go next Nozomi?"

"Sure, go ahead Ericchi." Eri then handed Honoka her present. "Nico's present and mine are kind of alike, but I made myself too."

Honoka opened the box and found a cute teddie bear inside of it. It was the same size as the lion Maki got her, but she found the bear just utterly adorable.

"This bear is so cute Eri-chan!" She latched onto Eri and gave her a big bear hug.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. Now all that's left is Nozomi's present."

"Okay, here you go Honoka-chan." Nozomi handed her a box that was the same size as Eri's box, so she could kind it figure out what it was. She opened it and found a dinosaur plushie the same size as Eri and Maki's, she was just surprised. After all, the only people that knew she liked dinosaurs were her family.

"I heard from Yukiho-chan that you liked dinosaurs, so I got you this. Plus, this comes with it." She handed an envelope to Honoka, which turned out to be fortune from the shrine. The letterings "大吉" or "Dai-Kichi" which means Great Blessing, were written on the paper.

"It seems like you'll be very lucky today Honoka-chan." Nozomi told her.

"Thank you Nozomi-chan." She gave Nozomi a big hug as well Before turning to face all of her friends. "Thanks you guys, this is the best birthday ever!"

"That's not all Honoka-chan, we have something else for you as well." Kotori smiled at her before the others seemingly before their faces turned to a light shade of red.

"R-right, so who's going first?" Eri asked the girls.

"Well, me and Kotori already went earlier, so it's just you guys that have to do it."

"I see, we'll overlook the fact that you two went ahead of us." Nozomi teased the two.

"Huh, what's going on? What are you all talking about?" As Honoka kept asking them, they finally came to an agreement.

"Well, this." Eri walked to Honoka, cupped her face, and then kissed her on the lips. Honoka was just surprised and froze as Eri kissed her after a few seconds, Eri ended the kiss and Nozomi walked to her.

"My turn." Nozomi said playfully before doing the same as Eri. Her kiss with Honoka lasted a little longer though.

One by one, they all kissed Honoka on the lips. After Nozomi kissed, Nico was next, Maki after, followed by Hanayo, and ended with Rin.

By the time they all stopped kissing her, Honoka regained her composure and snapped back to normal.

"W-wait, w-what was that all about? Why did you all kiss me all of a sudden?!" Honoka's face was all hot and she was stuttering at her words.

The girls all looked at each other and and smiled at her before saying. "Happy Birthday, we love you!" It took Honoka only a few seconds to understand that this was a confession from all of her friends. Sadly, a person can only take so much at a time. From the kisses to the confession, Honoka couldn't take anymore and just passed out on Nozomi's couch.

The girls giggled at Honoka's reaction and decided not to continue until she woke up, but when she did, they would all have to confess properly and separately.

As Honoka lay on Nozomi's couch a happy, yet little goofy smile was on her face. It certainly was the best birthday she ever had and also the most surprised she had ever been, but she certainly got the best presents anyone could give her.

The End.

* * *

Hey guys, I know this is another story from me, but I wanted to do this because it was Honoka's birthday. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this story and I will appreciate it if you guys reviewed your thoughts on this. By the way, depending on how I ended this story, I may write a sequel to this, a slightly erotic one set after Honoka wakes up and unwraps her leftover presents. But that will be up to you all because I will have a poll on whether or not, it should. So, check out my profile and vote. It'll only stay up for eight to ten days.

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
